<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Vow by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834272">The Vow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666'>AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cruel and Beautiful World [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Drama, Canon Universe, Friendship, Gen, Rivalry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An ancient vow is uncovered, and it explains everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cruel and Beautiful World [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reiner pays a visit to a library.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why are you here, son?" an old, but kindly librarian asked "You should be outside on such a beautiful day..."</p><p>Reiner paid him no heed and had disappeared between the shelves.</p><p>Marcel, so stoic, so dedicated to the cause, suddenly allowed himself to be eaten just to save the worthless life of his comrade. The very comrade to whom he admitted that they were worthless.</p><p>Ymir. Snarky, blunt Ymir, who was dedicated to Krista with all of her heart and soul, suddenly decided to abandon Krista just so she could save two people she didn't know from certain death and the hands of Marley, sacrificing his life in the process.</p><p>Porco, who hated his rival, suddenly decided to save said rival when he was about to get killed. </p><p>In all three cases, there was a common denominator: Reiner himself.</p><p>Which was why he had to know why would all three of them have this need to save him all of a sudden despite not caring an iota about him beforehand.</p><p>So he came to one place that was certain to hold all the answers: the library.</p><p>It had something to do with the Jaw Titan, he was sure about that. </p><p>Finally, he found what he was looking for. The book was titled 'History of the Nine Titans.'</p><p>He checked the book out, showing his armband in the process, and walked back home.</p><p>There, he barricaded himself in his room, not letting anyone in. Not even Gabi.</p><p>Quietly, he began reading.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next few chapters will contain scenes as described in the book. Be ready for the trip down memory lane.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Journey Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reiner's journey of discovery begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Reiner opened the book, he felt a strange sensation, like something was pulling him towards it.</p><p>Then he was sucked in, and the book fell onto the floor.</p><p>He hit the ground, hard, and groaned a little, before getting back up.</p><p>His surroundings were unfamiliar.</p><p>There were two small armies fighting.</p><p>A man and a woman stepped forward. They used two small daggers to cut their wrists open.</p><p>There was a small explosion, and two Titans stood in their place. The Jaw Titan and the Armored Titan.</p><p>They began decimating the opposing army with ease, until one of the soldiers from the opposing army transformed themselves.</p><p>The Attack Titan roared, and rushed at the Armored Titan.</p><p>But the Jaw Titan intercepted, and defeated the Attack Titan by biting its Shifter out of the nape.</p><p>Then two humans emerged from the Titans' bodies. </p><p>"Lucinda!" the man yelled as he caught the woman before she could fall "Are you all right?"</p><p>"I am fine." Lucinda smiled softly "I have some bruises, that's all. You fret too much, Albert."</p><p>"Of course I do." Albert replied "After all, I made a vow to protect you, no matter what. I love you, Lucinda."</p><p>Reiner watched them as they went farther and farther away, until they were minuscule dots in the distance. He exhaled. </p><p>Somehow, he knew that the book had brought him here on purpose, so that he could see this.</p><p>The mystery had began to unravel, and he would see it through, until the bitter end.</p><p>Because he had to know.</p><p>"Are you prepared to take the next step on your journey of discovery?" a voice asked</p><p>"I am." Reiner replied firmly</p><p>"Then so shall it be."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>